The Little Avenger
by FanOfBearsZombiesAndAvengers
Summary: My interpretation of the Avengers getting a new comrade. Wait, is that... is that a little girl! Fury has his moments, too. The complete and utter moment when Fury seems to be messing with them, and then he's not, and then they all seem to need a drink of some kind. Complete crack-fic. I'm sorry for my spontaniety (sp?). New chapters coming soon- assorted Avenger reactions. Enjpy!
1. Chapter 1

The Little Avenger

"Good morning," Nick Fury addressed the group of people in front of him. He was used to the odd glares and glances he had gotten from this bunch, but he wasn't ready for the looks he got when he said, "We have a new individual who will added to the Avenger Initiative."

Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist, almost walked out of the room right there. Steve Rogers, brilliant super soldier, was pleasantly surprised, and he almost smiled. A twitch of the lips more than anything. Bruce Banner, or Hulk, thought he was going to Hulk out right then and there. Thor Odinson, Nordic God, almost dropped his cup of coffee (along with his half eaten Poptart). Clint Barton, sharpshooter, leaned back, thinking about how many things he could be shooting right now. Natasha Romanoff looked up in interest, her red hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Her name is Janett Tomlinson. She's… like you. Odd one out. A person with superior abilities. A person who could help," Fury said, his face not changing at all. His finger pressed a button on the side of the table, and the far door in the conference room of Stark Tower opened to reveal… a little girl. She didn't look so little, but her glinting eyes and slightly chubby cheeks, along with the overall _youngness _of her just proved her age.

Stark scoffed, his face contorted between rage and laughter. "A little ten-year-old? You must be joking, Nicky. Yeah, I'll come back when stuff gets real."

"Actually, she's twelve. And a little prodigy. Meaning, she has skills you guys took thirty years to acquire," Fury responded, no emotion displayed.

The little girl was dressed in track pants and jacket, her brown curly hair falling down to the middle of her back, her green eyes bright with mischief. She was tall however, almost 5'10", and she was long and limber. She walked to Nick Fury's side, a smile on her face. "Hey," she said simply, her smile actually an evil grin.

The Captain was concerned. "Fury, I don't think sending a little girl, no matter how gifted, into battle of any kind would be wise. She would be scarred, broken."

"I'm already scarred, and I'm broken enough. I've already seen way too many battles for my liking, don't worry," she said, addressing him directly.

"Well, why don't you all get acquainted, and I'm going to go make sure the walls are actually fortified like they said they are," Fury said, and he walked out of the room with a smile on his face. A smirk. A small uplifting of the lips. Either way, this was going to be entertaining.

Everyone stared at the girl. She stared back. "So, what do you want to know 'bout me?" she asked.

"First of all, I don't think there is anything. You shouldn't be here! You're twelve!" Clint Barton yelled, more addressing good ol' Nick than the girl, and she mocked offense.

"Listen, child, what abilities could you possibly possess that could make you worthy to become an Avenger? You're tiny, fragile," Thor said, surprise creeping into his voice, along with the concern for the young maiden.

"Fury is probably pulling something," Natalia muttered under her breath, and Steve nodded, breathy laughter escaping him.

"I'm twelve?" she asked innocently, and she smirked. "Or am I twenty-four?" she asked. And she morphed. Her little features were contorted, and she smiled as her hair turned into a brilliant blonde, falling down to her back. Her eyes were turned blue. Her height stayed the same, but she was wearing a mini black dress, and black high heels. Her breasts were enlarged, her curves more defined, and she became a beautiful woman. She _was _a beautiful woman. Tony was almost drooling, but he was more outraged and intrigued to really show it.

"Or am I you?" she asked again, and she turned into, basically, Clint. Same height, same everything. She was Clint. She was Hawkeye. Turning to the table, she did the same thing with the rest of the Avengers. She was Iron Man, she was Captain America, she was Black Widow, and then she was a little girl again.

Everyone stared in shock. They might've expected something, but not that. Not a shape-shifter. She smiled brilliantly, turning back into the little girl she was, and it was silent. "Now, I think that I'm going to go to my rooms, and you guys can discuss how I shouldn't be here right?" she said, smirking, and she bowed deeply. Then with three backflips, she was at the door, and with a nod, she left. The doors closed behind her.

Tony sighed. "I need a drink."

Clint nodded. "I second that."

Steve just shook his head. "I would third it, but not being able to get drunk can really bite... just something liquid."

"I believe I need the liquor as well, to get over my utter surprise at this new revelation, no matter how underwhelming the drink is," Thor muttered.

Bruce just simply sighed a resigned, "Tea."

Natasha stood up. "Coffee."

And with nods all around, they all left the room, and didn't destroy anything...

In that room. At that one moment.

On the bright side, the drinks were delicious. All fresh made by S.H.I.E.L.D., yummy.


	2. Chapter 2: Tony's Reaction

The Little Avenger: Tony's Reaction

Tony hadn't been expecting a little girl when Fury had stepped aside. He also hadn't been expecting a beautiful woman to come from that little girl (or little girl coming from that beautiful woman?). Just thinking about it made his head spin with irritation and anger.

Fury shouldn't have been able to do that to them. Just pop another Avenger on them like they were a few kindergarteners. Like they were just going to automatically accept her into their tight little group, without a hitch, and without a problem.

But Fury probably knew there was problems, and that's why Tony caught a glimpse of a smirk on the director's face before he left the room. And then that little girls shows off her fancy flips and leaves with a devious smile, and then Tony has a hankering for a drink. And you can tell because he actually used the word "hankering."

As he's sitting in the Tower, his fifth(?) drink in front of him, his eyes glaring into space, he hears the doors open and then Steve is walking in, water in his hand, an obvious question on his face.

"No, I am not letting her move into the Tower," Tony says automatically. That little girl is not going to invade his home, no sir. No way is he going to give up one of his precious rooms to that little devious little-

"At least give her a chance, Tony," Steve says, a little look on his face and try as Tony might it's hard to say no to the Captain America puppy dog eyes.

"No. She is not going to come in here and get her greasy little paws-"

"Stark!"

"-all over my precious labs!" he huffs, completely ignoring the sound of protest.

She will not stay here, she will not stay here, she will not stay here...

"Stark, give her a chance. If she's going to fight with the Avengers she needs to learn to live with the Avengers. And we all live here."

Ah, damn, the puppy eyes. Tony tries to resist, but his genius IQ does nothing to protect him against the eyes. Oh, the eyes, how they kill him. Where was Pepper? Would she be on his side? Would she let that little fiend in. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and she was already invading his thoughts, like a virus.

Okay. She could live here.

Tony needed to learn how to do the purty puppy eyes thing. Maybe Pepper would let him build the addition to the Stark Tower.

* * *

She was actually moving in. He was actually going to do this. She had a small duffel bag to bring to her rooms, and that was kind of pathetic, and he was not going to feel sorry for her, no matter how little she was bringing to a Stark room.

But she was pretty funny. I mean, the constant badgering of Hawkeye to ask him why he had a bow like Legolas wasn't very original, but he hadn't heard anyone ask Thor to play Would You Rather. That was a first. Thor took up interest in the game, and Clint even joined in after a few rounds

Maybe she wasn't exactly his first choice for another Avenger. She was very loud, irritating, filled with stupid questions, and a little brat.

But when she looked Fury over when he showed up at the Tower, smirked, and said that he should patent the glare, he decided she might be more than she looked. She seemed to be on Fury's good side, if only because she was a little gift wrapped up for the Avengers who could set them all off again. She had a nice attitude with authority, didn't seem to care who noticed when she belted out One Direction, and had a habit of poking people (who knew Natasha could give the death glare so effectively at nine in the morning?). She also had a habit of sticking close to anyone who absolutely seemed to despise her (hence why after she dropped her stuff off she followed Tony everywhere).

Tony wouldn't let her touch the suit though. But he let her follow him around. He would always let a fan compliment him, no matter the age. Just add to the ego, darling. Add to the ego.


End file.
